


Something More

by treehousq



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Anxiety, Cheesy, Cliche, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Angst, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Guilt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecure Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Relationship(s), Shock, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Swearing, Sweet, Theatre, Vulnerability, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: "C-Can we kiss again?" Virgil’s voice was timid and soft, so soft you'd probably be unable to hear it if you were just a foot farther away. Roman didn't have to verbally answer, just nodding and kissing him again.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166
Collections: Sanders Sides Stuff





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how i feel abt this oneee??
> 
> Also the play thing they do isn’t from anything, I just took random lines from sentence starters and tried to make a thing but Idk how I felt about how I did that either.
> 
> EDIT 28.3.2020:: I’m going through and editing older works of mine! Just fixing spelling errors and other little mistakes like that. Nothing that really changes the story, I want to be able to look back and see growth anyway! <3  
Requests are always open! Fluff, smut, angst, anything. Thanks for the support!

Roman busied himself with something in the kitchen as he hummed a Disney tune. His mood was energetic and he radiated this sort of new motivation that he hadn't had for quite a while. He sang an actual verse every now and then as he swayed around the kitchen. Virgil was sat on the couch not too far away on his phone, secretly enjoying every second of the creative side's joyful singing.

He didn't want to tell the prince, for a lot of reasons, but the anxious side absolutely adored Princey like this. Happy and bubbly, almost like Patton but in a more dramatic sense, not as parent-like—like his kid made honour roll after struggling with ADHD for quite a while. It was cute either way.

Virgil tells himself that he'll never tell Roman a lot of the things he wants to tell him. The things he subconsciously thinks and wishes he could casually mention without feeling weird and awkward about it. Like how good he thinks his hair looks whether it's messy or styled to theatrical perfection, or how handsome his smile is as it makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. Or even that when he laughs that loud, booming laugh, it's just so infectious and Virgil can't help but secretly smile to himself every time he hears it.

Virgil stole a couple of glances at Roman, watching as the creative side danced and continued to hum to his heart's content. He made sure that his gaze didn't linger too long, for fear of being caught, something that would kill him on the spot if it were to happen.

"Virge!" The loud confident voice rang out suddenly, startling Virgil from his crush daydream.

"Christ Princey, I’m right here, You don't have to shout."

The prince frowned in response, "I apologise, I’m just in such a good mood today and couldn't help myself." He explained as calmly as possible, smiling in an attempt to say again that he was sorry. "Any who! Would you mind helping me with something?"

"Why can't you ask Logan or Patton for help? They'd be a hell of a lot more willing to help you than I would. Not saying that I’m completely against helping you, I just-"

"Virgil, calm down, are you helping or not? Don’t feel like you have to. You were simply just the first person I thought of to help me with this sort of thing." The prince explained casually, making some gesture with his hand as he shuffled through a cabinet for something.

_‘First person he thought of?’_ Virgil thought to himself, it could only be for some sort of edgy cosplay if Virgil was being perfectly honest with himself. "What is it you need help with?"

"It’s for practise. Thomas has a play related thing coming up and I was wondering if you could help me rehearse the lines." Right, the play. How could Virgil have forgotten about something like that? Sure, they've done it so many times at this point, but it's still nerve-wracking each time Virgil has to watch Roman help Thomas through his lines and scenes. Something could go wrong at any point and it just makes Virgil tense every time.

He thought it over for a moment. It did sound a lot better than lounging around on the couch for the rest of his existence, and it's not like he had anything keeping him busy anyway. "Sure Princey, I’ll tag along." He sat up off of the couch with a small sigh and pushed himself to his feet. The pure happiness in Roman’s eyes made Virgil smile. Well, almost, Virgil bit it back and masked it.

Roman had a special stage area created in the mind palace for practising things like this. More often than not he could be found there acting his heart out, and Virgil would be lying if he said he hadn't sat outside the double doors and listened to Roman perform a multitude of acts, his favourite being the ones for musicals.

"So, with the audition coming up," Roman motioned, assuming Virgil knew what he was talking about–which he did, thankfully–and nodded as he motioned for Roman to continue. "Well, as usual, I want to make sure I put on the very best performance." He explained it so grandly, as if he didn't say the same thing every time they had any sort of acting gig. "But anyway, I was hoping that you might be able to help me just a little bit? I’m just practising my lines for the most part, you'll be reading the other person's lines. Which, before you ask, isn't very much at all. It’s very small. I hope you're okay with that, I know how you are with that sort of stuff–not saying you'd be bad at it, or that I even implied it at all—" He was rambling, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away awkwardly.

That’s unusual.

Virgil smirked at this, amused. "Hey, don't worry 'bout it, I’ll help you. I dunno if I’m any good though."

"Nonsense, I bet you'll be fantastic."

The anxious side couldn't help but snort a little at Roman’s over-confidence in Virgil’s possibly non-existent abilities. "Yeah yeah, no need to be so jealous of me Princey."

"I wasn't, I was being gay." Roman responded casually, walking up the stairs to the stage area. It took Virgil completely off-guard for a second as he proceeded to choke on his existence for a moment. The smirk on Roman’s face afterwards made Virgil’s face burn even more from embarrassment.

Virgil watched as Princey clapped his hands and the stage began to set itself up for the needed scene, the lights dimmed and things floated around to their places to set up a dimly lit bedroom, which looked very reminiscent to a teen's rebellious hideaway–or in other words, Virgil's room. Lights poured through a window to give off a midnight moon glow, and the entirety of the stage was a deep blue colour, which Virgil would have considered eerie if he didn't mind the beautiful radiant colour it bathed the room in. And he had to admit, he felt just a bit safer with Princey around him.

Roman grabbed a script off of a nearby theatre seat, skimming it over before gently handing it over to Virgil, pointing at the character's name–which was highlighted in a different colour than the character Roman would be playing (very much a Roman thing to do). With shaky hands and a not-so-calming breath, the anxious side took the script and read it over a time or two. The lines weren't very long at all, and most of the attention was on Roman’s character anyway. There was only one line Virgil had that was over fifteen words and that was near the end, so he could get comfortable and used to the whole acting thing before busting out with this fucking paragraph of angst.

"Alright, yeah. This is chill." Virgil mumbled to himself.

"Are you okay with this?" Roman’s voice was caring and gentle, and Virgil had to keep himself from getting swept away in it. The anxious side ducked his head shyly and slowly took some calming breaths, telling himself wasn't going to be that bad, even though everything in his fight-or-flight instinct was telling him otherwise. It wasn't anything too dramatic, nothing Virgil wasn't used to by now after spending so much time with Roman over the years, and Virgil didn't feel too uneasy being up on the stage, considering nobody was in the audience to judge him.

Roman dramatically cleared his throat before starting with his first line.

"Babe, please, just-just listen to me. You’ve got to understand..."

The nickname, even if it was just acting, sent a mild burn to Virgil’s cheeks. He nervously looked down at his paper, he was still really unsure about whether to try and act a little bit or just read it, it was to just help Roman practise anyway, and Virgil was pretty sure Roman could get into character no matter the situation, but that didn't mean he wanted to make it more difficult for the other side. He decided to just go for it, and whatever would happen would happen. What’s the worst that could happen anyway? It was just Roman here, the only person Virgil’s really cared for and cared about what they thought of him on a more personal level, and if his existence even matters to him anyway–who he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his existence with—oh shit wait.

"It’s just... Sometimes, I wish I’d never met you." Virgil’s voice was awkward and it cracked a bit, he kept it low and as more of a mutter, still on the fence about actually committing to it. His eyes nervously flicked up to look at Roman’s own, his eyes held this deep emotion that he could only be thankful was just acting. He looked so broken and hurt, just looking into those never-ending pools of warm melted chocolate made Virgil’s heart hurt.

"I-I’m sorry—"

"Get out!" Virgil’s voice came out of nowhere, and he forgot that it was him speaking, in such a short timeframe you'd think that sort of thing would stay in your train of thought but here we are. For a moment the darker-clad side was almost scared he'd overdone it, but remembering that he was doing this with Roman–who, within just fifteen seconds, is already tearing up–calmed him just a bit. "Please." He finished quietly.

This look of pride flashed through Roman’s eyes when Virgil did that, and it looked like he had to suppress a grin just to stay in character and not break.

"This," the anxious and shaking side gestured between the prince and himself, that's what the script said anyway, "this is all a mistake." The words from his mouth dripped with such hatred and irate anger that he was surprised that it was even him speaking.

"But-but, please.. I-I need you." The prince side was so exasperated, his stance faltering as he almost fell to his knees. He stepped closer and Virgil stepped back in response. This continued a few more times, but the fear of sounding silly in front of Roman overpowered Virgil’s focusing abilities.

As soon as the thought of upsetting Roman entered Virgil’s head, he got a lot more nervous than before. His breathing struggled a little but he refused to break down in front of his crush right now. Princey was completely amazing and supportive about the situation, he wasn't staring Virgil down or giving him judgmental or angry looks, he sat there instead, that damned grin on his face, as he let Virgil get comfortable and continue at his own pace.

Virgil focused on Roman's face, the mental image of his next line in his head, and he hated to admit it, but his voice cracked and wavered for more than just nervousness. "Don't bother. I-I'm not worth it..." His lips slightly parted as his brows furrowed with this look of internal hurt and slight fear. He let his eyes screw themselves shut in an attempt to keep the tears brimming his eyes away.

"I... I..." Roman’s sigh was shaky, and his gaze frantically bounced anywhere but Virgil’s face, "This," he made a big gesture with his arms, wincing a little when Virgil flinched just a little in response, referring to the item that the characters were supposed to be. "–_us_, isn't over. We can get through this! I know we can. Please, just trust me–"

"No! I’m not doing this anymore. I won't do this to _you_ anymore." Virgil’s voice came out as a broken cry, which made him embarrassed. "I refuse to let you make me feel like I’m something important when I’m not! You don't understand how that affects me. It hurts, it fucking hurts. Because whatever you may think of me means absolutely nothing when I hate everything about myself all the time. I’m not worth it!"

Virgil was sobbing now, and god did he hate it. It was so dumb. So what if he was relating to some fictional character's lines? The crack in his voice at the end wasn't intentional, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least the tiniest bit proud of his performance right then.

Princey’s expression was something similar to how Virgil felt, a mixture of shock and pride, a little satisfaction and maybe a smidge of confused-hurt. His hair was all out of place–Virgil isn't sure when that happened, but it honestly made him look even more attractive than usual for some reason, and gave him this sort of JD-psychopath look that he only found mildly concerning to be attracted to, he thought it better to not worry too much about right now though.

Even though Virgil was going through just the tiniest bit of inner emotional turmoil right now, the majority of the tears had stopped at the moment, which didn't work well for his character, who was supposed to be sobbing. Fake-crying wasn't his forte. The anxious side specialised in faking smiles and interest, not the other end of the spectrum–which he found interesting that his polar opposite excelled at faking sadness but found it to be difficult to convince others he was actually happy when he wasn't.

"Listen, love," Virgil tried to ignore the way his heart leapt for a moment as Roman used another nickname, which, now that he thinks about it, he doesn't remember seeing any in the script. "you're everything to me." Goddamnit, Roman isn't helping with his warm smile that the anxious side slowly began to recognise as genuine emotion and not acting. "Everything from your personality to your weird, funny little hobbies."

Each compliment brought them closer and closer to each other, and Virgil didn't realise that this was part of the script, and he slowly began to become more confident in the idea that the closeness wasn't actually a part of the script as Princey’s arms wrapped around the smaller side's waist gently.

"You’re beautiful, and nothing could deter me from loving you every chance I get. I really do love you." His words seemed so soft and sweet, alluring in the best way, the way that captivated Virgil and let him relax more into Roman’s hold. He had a weak spot for Princey’s deeper voice, whether it’s his morning voice, his singing voice, that dumb teasing voice he uses when he wants to mess with Virgil–he loved it. It made his heart flutter and his face light up, his stomach would do flips with the help of the butterflies that invaded his abdomen and his brain felt fuzzy with a familiar feeling of admiration and school-kid crush energy.

At this point, they were less than a few inches apart. The only thing keeping Virgil from closing the gap was his overwhelming fear of rejection, although, considering the raw look of love Roman had in his eyes and how he leaned in so close to Virgil’s face, it made the anxious side think otherwise for just a moment. He wasn't really all there when he got rid of the annoying space in between them and connected their lips briefly, only pulling apart for just a second to angle their heads and reconnect.

The worries in the back of Virgil’s head screamed and made his mind buzz with fear, but Roman’s lips on his was intoxicating, and he felt himself slowly slip into the comfort of it and the feeling of getting lost in it. The last thing he remembered clearly was Roman squeezing his hips as he brought him closer, and for a moment Virgil thanked Roman in his head for letting them do this with just the two of them there.

The only thing that really brought Virgil back was Princey removing his lips from the smaller side's desperate clinging for affection. He had a love-struck grin on his face as his pretty little emo held onto his neck. Their eyes were locked, with smiles they assumed wouldn't be leaving their faces for quite some time. Roman rested his forehead against Virgil’s and closed his eyes, nuzzling their noses together gently and humming contently.

"I don't know if now is the time to say this, but you're a fantastic actor, Virge." Roman's voice was so warm and comforting, Virgil felt lulled into some sort of slumber, but without sleeping for some reason. Roman opened his eyes just a little to see the red that tinted the smaller side's face and neck, along with the tips of his ears.

"W-Would now be an-an okay time to, to say that, that I wish—" he breathed in, just a little bit shaky, taking a moment to come back to reality a little more, "that, that I-I wish that _that_ was.. something more? Something _more_ than acting?"

"Oh, love," Roman chuckled, pecking Virgil’s lips lovingly, "if you think that was acting, then I really need to prove to you how much you really mean to me."

"C-Can we kiss again?" Virgil’s voice was timid and soft, so soft you'd probably be unable to hear it if you were just a foot farther away. Roman didn't have to verbally answer, just nodding and kissing him again.


End file.
